<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything electric has led to this by lemon_verbena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399413">everything electric has led to this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena'>lemon_verbena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CSFirstFest, F/M, Life-Affirming Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Land Rover to be specific, Smut, Unprotected Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve rather saved the day,” Robin says, not starting the car, just sitting there. They’d parked in the lot behind an abandoned auto body shop; they had wanted to conceal their vehicle, and it had made a good place for Cormoran to change out of his disguise. Now, though, they are only hidden, totally out of sight of the rest of the world. </p><p>“Yes,” Cormoran agrees. “We rather have.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Cormoran Strike Fest of Firsts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everything electric has led to this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pools_of_venetianblue/gifts">pools_of_venetianblue</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted to fill the "casefic" prompt, although it's only mildly casefic flavored at best. </p><p>I very much enjoyed your prompt, lindmea! Thank you for sending it in! I am still accepting smut prompts on my <a href="https://lemon-verbena-writes.tumblr.com/">tumblr,</a> the prompt list is <a href="https://lemon-verbena-writes.tumblr.com/post/613411146095083520/">here.</a></p><p>If you're not on tumblr, make sure to check out the other offerings there for the Fest of Firsts! <a href="https://thetottenham.tumblr.com/">The Tottenham</a> is collecting them. Thank you to everyone who's participating, whether it's sharing fresh content, resharing older content, or commenting/liking/leaving kudos. </p><p>Now, on to the promised smut ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck,” Cormoran can hear himself saying as he hauls himself into the Land Rover. His ears are still ringing. “What the fuck was that.”</p><p>“I can’t believe that worked,” Robin says, giddy with relief, endorphins buoying her through the panic. “I don’t think it <i>should</i> have worked.”</p><p>“It shouldn’t’ve,” Cormoran agrees. His hands are shaking, he can feel them shaking, but he doesn’t seem to have the control to <i>stop</i> them from shaking at the moment. “It’s probably to your credit that it worked at all. If you hadn’t been so quick with that bit about being a lawyer—”</p><p>“I don’t know how I sold it,” Robin says, and he can see the bright light of relief in her eyes, “but they bought it in full, didn’t they?”</p><p>“And thank god, or whoever, because I shudder to think what they’d’ve done with that much C4,” Cormoran says. He does shudder, in fact. He knows what kind of damage can be done, intimately. They have had a narrower escape than perhaps Robin knows; the sort of people who trade in C4 would not hesitate to make them disappear.  </p><p>“We’ve rather saved the day,” Robin says, not starting the car, just sitting there. They’d parked in the lot behind an abandoned auto body shop; they had wanted to conceal their vehicle, and it had made a good place for Cormoran to change out of his disguise. Now, though, they are only hidden, totally out of sight of the rest of the world. </p><p>“Yes,” Cormoran agrees. “We rather have.”</p><p>He wonders if Robin knows how incredibly attractive he finds it when she turns into someone else; not that he wants her to <i>become</i> someone else, but something about her ability to change, to put on another persona like a selkie in her seal-skin, is very… well, he usually doesn’t allow himself to dwell on it overmuch, at least during working hours.</p><p>But the way Robin is looking at him now, the way he can see her breath hitching in her throat; they have just survived a very close call, and come out on top, and his blood is up, and so must hers be, and— </p><p>Robin leans across the car, wrapping one of her hands around his neck and tugging him into a kiss. </p><p>It’s messy, desperate, and Cormoran leans into it immediately. It’s exactly what he needs, and he can feel her quivering beneath his hands; she needs it as much as he. </p><p>“Please, Cormoran,” she’s mumbling into his mouth, pulling herself closer, “please, I need—”</p><p>They’re in the Land Rover, parked where anyone might see; but they’re hidden, and his cock is throbbing in his slacks, and he throws caution to the wind and hauls her into his lap. </p><p>“I know, honey,” he says as Robin grinds down against him, hauling her skirt up her thighs as she goes. “I know, I’ve got you.”</p><p>She’s making little noises in the back of her throat as he yanks at the buttons on her top; once he has enough skin bared he leans forward to get his mouth on her neck, and Robin moans. Her hips rock unsteadily, searching for friction, and he knows this won’t take long. Usually he likes to devote time to Robin, slowly winding her up and watching her fall, but this is not like that. </p><p>This is desperate and life-affirming, two people proving to themselves that they are still alive, still together. Cormoran nips at Robin’s collarbone, leaving a little love-mark that she will hide later but he will know about nevertheless. In retaliation, Robin grabs a handful of his hair and tightens her fist, tugging at his scalp and sending a frisson of pleasure down his spine. </p><p>“Fuck, Cormoran,” Robin is saying above him, “<i>please,</i> I need you, please—”</p><p>He fumbles for his fly, yanking at the fabric so hard he is surprised later that he hasn’t damaged anything. Robin’s end of it is simpler, for once; her skirt is up around her waist, and she pulls aside her panties to reveal her wet for him, and Cormoran cannot focus on his cock when she is so juicy, so sweet, so needy— </p><p>“Focus,” she says, swatting at him, and Cormoran laughs and complies, getting his slacks and pants out of the way enough for Robin to tug his painfully hard cock out and align it with her soft wet cunt, and she sinks down on him with a sound almost like pain. It is glorious, the hot slick glide of her, the clench of her inner walls around him, and he makes a sound in return, a release of air like a man who’s been gut-punched. </p><p>“Oh,” Robin is saying, “oh, fuck, please— Cormoran, please—”</p><p>And he does so love it when she begs like that, so prettily, saying his name like he is the only person in the world. He thrusts up into her, relishing the noise that he makes as he fucks in and out of her, the wet messiness of it as her walls flutter around him. She is so wound up, so full of adrenaline and endorphins already, that it won’t take much to bring her off; Cormoran leaves her clit alone entirely, filling his hands with her arse and focusing on their bodies moving together. </p><p>Robin rocks down against him, and Cormoran allows her to take over, letting her set a punishing pace that he could never hope to match alone. She swivels her hips, and Cormoran hears himself as if from a distance, telling her how beautiful she is, how much he likes what’s she’s doing— </p><p>Robin has told him that she likes his feedback, the way he talks to her in bed, and he has given himself free rein. </p><p>“So fucking gorgeous, riding me like that— you’re so good, Robin, so fucking good— yeah, honey, like that, just like that—”</p><p>She’s nodding, face furrowed in concentration, eyes shut as she chases her orgasm. He can feel her tensing above him, even as his pleasure builds higher, balls tightening. His hands grip her harder as Robin whimpers, trembling as she fucks herself on his cock.</p><p>“That’s it, honey, you’re perfect, so good—” he pants, wanting to get her there, needing to watch Robin come before he can let go of himself. </p><p>“Please please please,” Robin is begging under her breath, “please I want to— please Cormoran— I want to come—” </p><p>He lets go of her arse to bring a hand around, sliding along the crease of her hip to put pressure above where his cock enters her sweet heat, and the added sensation on her clit has Robin crying out, head thrown back unselfconsciously as she slams down onto him. Her cunt ripples and pulses around him, and Cormoran allows himself to let go; one thrust, two, and by his third he is coming, her cunt milking him as he moans her name.</p><p>“Fuck, Robin,” he says, out of breath despite having done almost none of the work. “Jesus.”</p><p>She has draped herself over him, staying comfortably atop his cock as it pulses inside her still, more weakly now. Her head on his shoulder, her breath in his ear, Cormoran wraps his arms around her waist, allowing himself to hold and be held. They sit there, getting sticky and disgusting, breathing the same air, relaxing into each other as their heartbeats slow.</p><p>“I needed that,” Robin says eventually, sounding a bit surprised.</p><p>Cormoran chuckles. “Happens sometimes, after something big happens. Blood’s up, tension, whatever you want to call it. Sex helps.”</p><p>“Mm,” Robin agrees, shifting in his lap. He has gone soft inside her, allowing his spend to drip out and make a disaster of them both. “It does help.”</p><p>“Sorry about the,” Cormoran says, gesturing as Robin lifts herself gingerly off his lap. She waves him off. </p><p>“What’s the point of being on this birth control if not to allow us to make a bit of a mess?” she says, running her fingers through their combined juices where they drip from her cunt. She licks a finger thoughtfully, and Cormoran can feel his cock twitching in interest. Robin must see it too, because she laughs, a low, throaty sound that makes him feel warm. </p><p>“Let’s go back to our room,” Cormoran says, his voice gone down to a rumble. He’s more tired now that the adrenaline rush has faded, but he’s so fucking glad to be alive, to be here, to be with Robin. “I can help you clean up.”</p><p>Robin’s wriggling her panties up, not even trying to clean herself off, and Cormoran watches with avid interest. She arches an eyebrow at him as she yanks her skirt back down, clearly having given up on the idea of cleaning up now. Cormoran follows her leads, merely tucking himself back into his slacks, knowing they’ll wash up soon. </p><p>He’s still thinking about the mess of Robin’s cunt, and whether Robin might let him back between her lovely milky thighs tonight, as she starts the Land Rover and pulls them out onto the road, heading back to the motel where they’ve booked a room. He won’t be fucking her with his cock again tonight, most likely, but to be allowed to bring her off with tongue and fingers would be a lovely way to end the day. </p><p>As she drives, Robin reaches over and touches his hand, and Cormoran lifts her hand to press a kiss to her palm. She really is the most extraordinary woman, he thinks, as she smiles at him in the gloomy twilight, lit by the streetlights as they flash by. How lucky he is, to have a partner like Robin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>